zwischen Himmel & Hölle -hija de la luna-
by Phenixtear
Summary: Sie kam gerade in die vierte Klasse und mit ihren zarten 15 Jahren hätte ich bei anderen Mädchen schon lange von ihr abgelassen. Aber sie war anders. Sie war die Tochter des Mondes. Unschuldig, unberührt, kostbarer als der kostbarste Edelstein. Und gleichzeitig so verletzlich... Ich bin der Teufel im Wolfspelz!(darkFF, Severus S./Luna L., Luna L./Neville L.)
1. Prolog-Der Teufel im Wolfspelz

Der Teufel im Wolfspelz

Wissen Sie wie ich leide, wenn die kleine Ginny sich über den Kessel beugt und ich direkt hinter ihr stehe? Oder wenn Sophie Trost in meinen Armen sucht, wenn sich ihr ganzes Haus wieder gegen sie verschworen hat? Wenn Hermione früher so unschuldig in einer verlassenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek saß, abgeschirmt von allen andern Schülern. Wissen Sie, wie viel Beherrschung es mich kostet, nicht über diese Mädchen herzufallen? Sie zu berühren, zu verführen, mein zu machen... Jeden Tag muss ich mich daran erinnern, das es Falsch wäre, das ich ein Monster bin! Damit, wenn ich ihrer Tochter auf einem verlassenen Korridor treffe, ich sie nicht lehre, wie die Menschen wirklich sind, was sich hinter ihrer Fassade tatsächlich verbirgt.

Wissen Sie, Sie konnten mich schon vorher nicht leiden. Das konnte noch niemand. Früher hat man über mich gelacht, heute flüstert man hinter meinen Rücken über mich. Sie finden mich arrogant, fies und unfair. Mich, meine Erscheinung, meine Art, alles an mir war Ihnen irgendwie schon immer zu Wieder.  
Wenn Sie einen gesunden Menschenverstand besitzen, habe ich allerdings mit wenigen Zeilen, gerade diese einfache Abneigung gegen mich in tiefste Abscheu und Angst verwandelt.

Ich bin der Teufel im Wolfspelz.

Ich möchte, damit Sie eine Einsicht in meine für Sie kranke Gedankenwelt bekommen, eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie werden von meiner Geschichte angewidert sein und Sie werden es trotzdem nicht verstehen können...

Ein Mädchen hat mir einmal gesagt:

„Sie sind kein guter Mensch.  
Aber Sie sind ein Mensch."

Ich weiß wie schwer dieser Gedanke ist, auch für mich. Aber ich bin kein Monster und auch nicht der Teufel. Ich bin ein Mensch wie Sie und wie das kleine Mädchen damals. Und das ist wahrscheinlich die Hauptaussage der Geschichte.

Es ist die Geschichte über ein Mädchen namens Luna Lovegood -Luna... wie der Mond.- und über mich, Severus Snape.

Sie kam gerade in die vierte Klasse und mit ihren zarten 15 Jahren hätte ich bei anderen Mädchen schon lange von ihr abgelassen. Aber sie war anders. Sie war die Tochter des Mondes. Unschuldig, unberührt, kostbarer als der kostbarste Edelstein. Und gleichzeitig so verletzlich. Würde ich ihr nur zu nahe kommen, ich würde ihre Reinheit besudeln, würde ich sie berühren, sie würde in meinen Händen zerbrechen und würde ich sie küssen, nichts mehr würde von dem unschuldigen Mädchen bleiben. Doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Ich konnte nicht...

Was denken Sie nun von mir? Von dem Pädophilen, dem man doch am besten die Eier abschneiden sollte. Von dem Kinderficker den man am nächsten Baum aufknöpfen müsste. Ist es das was Sie wollen? Ich würde es verstehen, glauben Sie mir.

*************************************************************

Gefallen? Cover zu er Geschichte findet ihr unter gallery/38963870 .  
Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!


	2. -Die Tochter des Mondes-

Ein kleines Vorwort meiner Wenigkeit:

zum Titel:  
„hija de la luna" ist Spanisch und bedeutet „Tochter des Mondes"

Ich habe insgesamt 12 Kapitel schon fertig, die ich möglichst jeden Tag oder jeden 2Tag hochlade.

Danach wird es sich hoffentlich auf ein wöchentliches update einpendeln.

Es gibt manche (vor allem Eltern) die geschockt sein werden. Andere wiederum haben kein Problem damit, solche Geschichten zu lesen. 

Daher gilt: Don´t like it, don´t read it!

_******************************************************************_

_„Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen, den Abend mit meinem Freund und mir zu verbringen, Luna?" Sie zögerte. „Sir, wird ihr Freund auch...?" „Nein, mein Freund hat wohl einen anderen wenn auch mindestens genau so erlesenen Geschmack. Er wird sich zurückziehen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten werde."_

Snape streckte fordernd seine Hand in ihre Richtung. „Komm mein Engel. Leiste uns doch etwas Gesellschaft." Er hatte überraschend sanft gesprochen. Sie folgte seinen Worten und trat an sein Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand. Doch er ergriff ihre Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoss, wo er sie eng umschlungen hielt. Kurz wurde ihr von der schnellen Bewegung schwindelig, aber sie werte sich nicht.

Mit einer Hand begann er immer wieder über ihr langes weiches Haar zu streichen. „Du bist ein Engel." Schnurrte er. „Oder, Lucius? Ein wahrer Engel ist sie!" Dieser knurrte nur ein „ich hab mir gedacht, das sie dir gefallen würde." und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Feuerwhisky.

Er zog sie noch ein bisschen näher zu sich und strich das Haar zur Seite um ihre Schulter freizulegen. „Ich habe es mir so oft ausgemalt und jetzt bist du hier. Nur für mich." Raunte er ihr ins Ohr und begann ihre nackte Schulter mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Sie wollte sich losreißen. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Die Hand des Professors verschwand langsam unter dem weißen Stoff des ihr fremden Kleides, um ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln.  
„Wie du sicher weißt, gebe ich normaler Weise kein Nachhilfeunterricht. Aber bei dir Engel, mache ich nächstes Schuljahr gerne eine Ausnahme."

„Severus, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie deine Schülerin ist!" Bellte Lucius wütend. „Du hast nur gesagt, dass du sie schon seit einiger Zeit... begehrst."  
Snape ließ kurz von ihr ab und blickte mit tödlichen Blick zu seinem Freund auf. „Und das war nicht gelogen. Setzt dich. Schließlich wird das nach den Ferien mein Problem und nicht deines sein." Zischte er ihn an.

Inzwischen erkundigten seine Finger ihre Scham und sie konnte deutlich die steigende Erregung des Mannes spüren, während sein Finger die spärliche Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Perle verrieb. Sie war wie erstarrt, atmete flach, regte sich nicht. Erst als er plötzlich in sie stieß, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schrei, den er sofort mit einem scharfen Einatmen quittierte.

Lucius sah das arme Kind noch einmal an, das gefangen in den Armen seines Freundes hilfesuchend seinen Blick erwiderte. Wenn Draco das geschehen würde... „Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Nacht, Lucius." Schnurrte Snape in das weiche Haar des Mädchens. Offensichtlich wollte er sein Geschenk nun genießen. „Ich dir auch." Erwiderte sein Gastgeber gezwungen höflich und zog sich leise zurück. „Das werde ich, Lucius. Das werde ich ganz sicher haben."  


„Luna, Schatz. Wach auf. Du hast geträumt." Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Vaters. Sanft strich er ihr das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und sie zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen. „Du bist ja nass geschwitzt! Das sind die Nargel schuld. Ich wollte schon längst das Haus ausräuchern." Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und sie erwiderte es zögerlich. „Die Nargel sind es nicht. Danke, Papa. Aber ich sollte versuchen zu schlafen. Morgen muss ich früh aufstehen."  
Kaum das ihr Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte, stand sie auf und trat an ihr Fenster. Der Mond schien hell durch das staubige Glas, auf seine Tochter. Das hatte er ihr jedenfalls erzählt, dass sie, Luna Lovegood, die Tochter des Mondes war. Sie erzitterte als die Erinnerungen sie zu ersticken drohten. Er hatte ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, das sie so schön wie ein Engel war, so unschuldig und zerbrechlich und gleichzeitig hatte er ihr Grausames angetan. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrer Scham hinab, als wolle sie schützen, was er ihr schon längst brutal entrissen hatte.

Sie hatte immer Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Tat es noch immer. Sie hatte ihm helfen wollen. Doch seine Tat hatte sie dazu gebracht, dass sie es niemals mehr konnte und Angst vergiftete ihr Mitleid.  
Ihr sonst so verträumter Blick war voll Trauer. Morgen würde sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und er würde dort auf sie warten.  
Oder war es ihm zu gefährlich im Schloss? Vielleicht war sie, gebrochen und befleckt auch gar nicht mehr für ihn von Interesse?  
Nichts als Hoffnungen eines kleinen Mädchens. dachte sie bitter und wand sich vom Fenster ab. Sie musste versuchen zu schlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wie zu Beginn jedes Schuljahres, saß Luna alleine in einem der Abteile des Hogwarts-Expresses. Gedankenverloren blätterte sie durch den Klitterer und blieb schließlich an einem Artikel über alte Runen hängen. Im Artikel wurde behauptet, wenn man die alten Schriftzeichen auf dem Kopf lesen würde, hätte man einen Zauberspruch, der Ohren in Kumquats verwandelte. Sie blickte einige Zeit nachdenklich auf den Artikel, bis sie entschlossen das Magazin umdrehte und versuchte die Runen zu enträtseln.

In dem Moment wurde die Türe geöffnet und Ginny streckte ihren Kopf ins Abteil._ „Hi, Luna. Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir uns hier reinsetzten?"*_ Luna blickte auf und erkannte hinter der Rothaarigen zwei weitere Jungen, die über ihre Schulter lugten. Eigentlich war sie immer lieber alleine im Abteil gewesen, um die dummen Sprüche oder Schlimmeres etwas länger herauszuzögern. Doch von Beginn der Fahrt an, hatte sie gemerkt das die Stille, um so näher sie Hogwarts kam, -um so näher sie ihm kam,- immer unerträglicher wurde und Ginny, die mit ihr einige Kurse teilte, war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und würde wohl kaum mit den zwei Jungen befreundet sein, wenn diese nicht auch freundlich wären. Sie nickte schließlich und Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an.

Das dreier Gespann setzte sich und Lunas Augen weiteten sich bedrohlich, als sie erkannte, wer vor ihr saß. _„Einen schönen Sommer verbracht, Luna?"*_ fragte Ginny ohne das Luna die Frage richtig realisierte. Vielleicht wollte sie es auch gar nicht. „Du bist Harry Potter."Der Junge vor ihr, mit den wild abstehenden schwarzen Haaren und der runden Brille schien sich dessen wohl bewusst zusein. Seine Antwort war beinah unhöflich und Luna wand sich schnell dem Anderem zu, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß. _„Und ich weiß nicht, wer du bist."*_ Stellte sie fest, doch dieser wurde unter ihrem Blick nur rot, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und musterte dann interessiert den Boden. Ein seltsamer Junge._„Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood."*_ Stellte Ginny sie einander vor.

Nach einer Weile konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Runen und lauschte mit einem Ohr ihren Mitreisenden. Es war angenehm ihnen zuzuhören, ohne Teil/-nehmer des Gespräches zu sein. Neville war ein Verehrer der Kräuterkunde. Sie mochte das Fach ebenfalls gerne und als er ihnen sein Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine Mimbulus mimbeltonia vorstellte und dabei das gesamte Abteil mit dem grün schleimigen Stinksaft der Pflanze tränkte, stellte Luna fest, dass die den Jungen sehr sympathisch fand.

So verging eine Weile und während die anderen sich unterhielten und keine weitere Notiz von Luna nahmen, war sie immer noch mit den alten Runen beschäftigt. Vielleicht auch, weil sie viel mehr Neville über ihr Heft hinweg beobachtete, der munter mit Ginny quatschte. Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Ob die zwei vielleicht mehr als Freunde waren? Verwundert über ihre eigenen Gedanken, versuchte sie sich wieder auf den Klitterer zu konzentrieren.  
Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und sofort herrschte Unruhe. Hermione Granger und ihr Freund, Ronald Weasley betraten samt Katze und Eule das Abteil und zerstörten die Ruhe, mit ihrer offensichtlich schlechten Laune, die sie gleich ausführlich begründeten. Luna beobachtete die nun scheinbar vollständige Gruppe, interessiert.  
_„...in Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil."*_ Schloss Hermione gerade ihre Aufzählung der neuen Vertrauensschülern und sie schien nicht begeistert, von der Wahl des Direktors zu sein. _„Du bist doch mit Padma Patil zum Weihnachtsball gegangen."*_ Stellte Luna fest und fixierte Ronald Weasley mit ihren großen Augen. Er schien nicht freundlicher als Harry Potter zu reagieren, doch sie war Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Allerdings war er sehr witzig. Bei seiner Performanz, wie Goyle hochkonzentriert die Worte „Ich darf nicht aussehen wie ein Pavianpopo." schrieb, konnte Luna sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen. „Pavian... pop!" Keuchte sie und verfiel wieder einem Lachanfall. Es war Ewig her, das sie so befreit gelacht hatte und selbst ein Lächeln fiel ihr in letzter Zeit schwer.  
_„Kann ich da mal reinschauen?"*_ Fragte Harry auf den Klitterer deutend und noch immer nach Luft japsend, gab sie ihm das Magazin.

Hermione Granger beendete ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch je. _„Der Klitterer ist totaler Mist, das weiß doch jeder."*_  
Sie hörte schlagartig auf zu glucksen und fixierte Hermione finster. Schon als sich das Mädchen über die neuen Vertrauensschüler echauffiert hatte, war Luna klar geworden, das sie diese Person nicht leiden konnte. Doch jetzt war sie zu weit gegangen.  
_„Entschuldige mal. Mein Vater ist der Chefredakteur!"*_ Sprach sie kalt und brachte das Heft wieder in ihren Besitz, während Hermione stotternd versuchte die Situation zu retten. Ihr war es sichtlich peinlich.

Die restliche Fahrt schwieg Luna eisig und als sie die alten Runen aufgab, packte sie das Magazin weg. Nachdenklich starrte sie Harry Potter an, der Junge der überlebt hatte. Er behauptete seit Anfang der Sommerferien, dass der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genant-werden-durfte wieder zurück gekehrt war und Luna glaubte ihm. Nicht weil ihr Vater davon überzeugt war und es im Klitterer stand. Auch nicht weil das Zaubereiminesterium die Tatsachen, die darauf hindeuteten, mit den lächerlichsten Ausreden zu überspielen versuchte. Nein, sie wusste es, weil sie es aus erster Hand erfahren hatte. An dem Abend, an dem sie auf dem Malfoy Manor festgehalten wurde, als politisches Geschenk für Severus Snape von seinem treuen Freund und ehemaligen Mentor Lucius Malfoy zur Feier des Tages, zu Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung und für ein gutes Wort, das Snape für ihn bei seinem Lord einlegen sollte.  
Sie merkte, dass sie Harry Potter immer noch anstarrte, der sichtlich verwirrt ihren Blick erwiderte. Schnell wich sie diesem aus und spielte nervös mit einem der Butterbierkorken an ihrer Halskette, während sie aus dem Fenster blickte. Gleich würden sie ankommen und dann würde sie ihn wieder sehen müssen.

Die Kutsche die sie zum Schloss hoch brachte, teilte sie sich mit den selben Schülern. Nur Neville schien, zu Lunas Bedauern, in einer anderen Kutsche zu fahren. Er war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen, aber er schien wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione Granger. Diese war nicht nur arrogant und besserwisserisch, sondern auch engstirnig. Scheinbar glaubte sie nur an das, das sie sah oder in Büchern gelesen hatte.

Über ihren Ärger hätte sie fast Severus Snape vergessen. Fast. Aber als sie mit den Anderen die große Hale betrat, gefror ihr das Blut zu Eis. Oben, abseits von den andern Lehrern am Tisch, saß er majestätisch und bedrohlich und wachte mit kalten Blick über die hineinströmenden Schüler. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, blitzten seine Augen kurz auf. Etwas Hungriges lag in ihnen. „Ich gebe normaler Weise kein Nachhilfeunterricht. Aber bei dir Engel, mache ich nächstes Schuljahr gerne eine Ausnahme." Er würde es wieder tun! Sie spürte wieder seine Hände zwischen ihren Beinen, seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken, seine Härte an ihrem Hintern und Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Doch keine Sekunde später war sein Blick weiter geschweift und folgte Harry Potter und seinen Freunden an den Gryffindortisch, während sie sich versuchte wieder zu beruhigen und sich zu ihrem Haus setzte.

Von der Willkommensfeier hatte sie kaum etwas mitbekommen, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ihre Ansprache waren ebenfalls unbemerkt an ihr vorbei gezogen. Gedankenverloren stocherte sie im Essen und ignorierte die feixenden Bemerkungen von den Slytherins des Nachbartisches und den Blick ihres Hauslehrers.  
Als sie endlich entlassen wurden, war sie als Erstes im Turm und schlief schließlich als Letzte ein.

SsSsSsS

„Ich will nicht. Bitte. Bitte, ich kann das nicht. Sie tun mir weh, Sir. Bitte!" Flehte sie und Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie wurde unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und gerüttelt. „Ich will nicht, Sir. Bitte-..." Sie schlug die Augen auf und fast hatte sie geglaubt, das ihr Vater vor ihr stehen würde, um besorgt das lange Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, bis sie das Mädchen erkannte, das sie an den Schultern festhielt. Emma Watson. Eine kleine zierliche Person, mit großem Herz. „Luna, alles ist gut. Du hast geträumt." Seltsam das es immer die gleichen Worte waren, mit denen Menschen versuchten einen zu trösten. Emma lies sie los und setzte sich ans Bettende. „Was hast du geträumt?" „Darf ich nicht sagen." Antwortete sie ehrlich und blickte sich im dunklen Schlafsaal um. Auch alle Anderen waren scheinbar wach und beobachteten sie von ihrem Betten aus. „Ich habe wieder geschrien." Stellte sie fest und blickte peinlich berührt auf ihre Hände. „Du hast viel mehr um dein Leben gefleht. Es... es war grausam. Ich musste dich einfach wecken." „Hm, danke." Emma reichte ihr ein Taschentuch für ihre Tränen und ging dann in ihr Bett. „Wenn du wieder rumschreist, leg ´nen Muffliato über dein Bett.", zischte es von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. „Bei deinem Gejammer kann ja keiner schlafen!" „Kira!", kam es mahnend aus der Dunkelheit. „Ist doch so.", grummelte diese. Luna zog ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und legte den Schweigezauber über ihr Bett. Nach einer Ewigkeit und der Frage, ob Emma schon immer so nett zu ihr war, schlief sie wieder ein.

_  
Und mal wieder ein kleines Kommentar von mir: Ich habe mich in der Zug-Szene streng nach Vorschrift(/Buch) gehalten, da es sich einfach großartig für eine Eingangsszene anbot.  
Das Kursivgeschriebene mit dem niedlichen *, sind Zitate aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" und sind selbstverständlich nicht meinem Hirn entsprungen. Alles von der einzigartigen Mrs. J.K. Rolling in persona (inklusive Charakter).

Kritik und Lob sind immer gerne gesehen!


	4. Chapter 4

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Bewohner Hogwarts hatten ihren alten Rhythmus gefunden.  
Der Unterricht von Professor Umbridge, die die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, war eine Zumutung für jeden Geist, der den IQ eines Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler überbieten konnte und vor allem die Ravenclaws (wegen dem Mangel an fordernden Lernmaterial) und die Gryffindors (da es einfach in ihrer Natur lag) waren mit der Neubesetzung des Posten besonders unzufrieden.  
Luna hingegen interessierte sich nicht sonderlich dafür und während ihre Lehrer ihr Verhalten nicht ungewöhnlicher als sonst empfanden und ihre Klassenkameraden sie allgemein hin mieden, lebte sie die Wochen in ständiger Angst, mit dem ununterbrochenen Gedanken an ihren Professor.  
Seit der Willkommensfeier war sie davon überzeugt, dass er es wieder tun würde. Die Frage war nur, wann?  
Sie traute sich kaum noch alleine den Korridor entlang zu gehen, das sich ohne Freunde allerdings nur schwer vermieden ließ. Unter der Dusche fühlte sie sich beobachtet, obwohl keiner zu sehen war und wenn sie schlief, träumte sie von ihm.  
Die Toiletten waren besonders schlimm. Wenn sie alleine in einer der Kabinen war und jemand den Raum betrat ohne sich laut stark mit der Freundin über Jungs zu unterhalten, verfiel sie in eine Art Schockstarre und hielt den Atem an, bis derjenige wieder gegangen war.  
Schon im Hogwarts-Express war ihr die Idee gekommen, den Zauberstab hinter ihr linkes Ohr zu klemmen, um ihn schnell zur Hand zu haben. Doch wenn sie wieder alleine in den Toiletten stand, fragte sie sich, ob sie überhaupt fähig wäre den Zauberstab zu benutzten, oder ob sie einfach nur regungslos dastehen und ihn anstarren würde, wenn er plötzlich vor ihr stehen sollte.

Nach zwei Wochen glaubte sie den Verstand zu verlieren. Bisher hatte er nichts gemacht. Doch jede Begegnung mit ihm,sein Blick, seine Stimme, selbst ein Geruch oder Geste eines anderen, lösten Bilder in ihr aus, die sie nie wieder hatte sehen wollen.  
Auf den Fluren ignorierte er sie, beim Essen ebenfalls, im Unterricht beachtete er sie nicht mehr als sonst und wenn er mit ihr redete tat er es gewohnt abfällig und höhnisch.  
Und doch hatte sie schwören können, dass wenn er sie mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen fixierte, sie in seinem Blick diesen Glanz sehen konnte, den er auch an jenem Abend hatte, als sie ihm das Hemd öffnen musste, er über ihr lag und seine Hände ungeduldig versuchten, ihre Unterhose runterzuzerren.  
Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste etwas tun! Nur was?

Wieder saß sie im kalten Kerker, in Zaubertränke und wich dem Blick ihres Professors aus. Sie hatte wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen, von ihm geträumt und essen tat sie auch kaum. Als sie den ersten Skarabäus für den Gripsschärfungstrank zermahlen wollte, schaffte sie es nicht einmal den Panzer mit dem Mörser zu zerbrechen. Sie war zu schwach, seit sie versuchte 24 Stunden am Tag mit seinem Übergriff zu rechnen und langsam sehnte sie sich schon fast danach, dass er nur endlich irgendetwas machen würde. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, um sich einen einzigen Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen.

Plötzlich zogen sich kalte Finger wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Handgelenk. „ , fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?" Raunte er ihr ins Ohr, ohne das ihre Klassenkameraden es hören konnten. Er war von hinten an sie heran getreten und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, der sich unmerklich beschleunigt hatte. Sie konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, oder sich losreißen. Sie spürte nur seine kühlen Finger.  
Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas, er strich über ihren Handrücken und begann ihre Hand zuführen, um mit seiner Hilfe den Käfer zu zermahlen. Ihr wurde schlecht.

_Seine Hand umschloss ihre und führte sie sanft an ihm hinab, über die Brust und den flachen Bauch auf denen weiße Narben ein bizarres Muster bildeten, noch ein Stück weiter. Sie wollte nicht, doch mit sanfter Gewalt führte er ihre Finger durch sein Schamhaar. Sie kniff die Augen zu, um sein Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. Als ihre Finger unter seinem eisernen Griff seinen Penis berührten, hörte sie wie er scharf die Luft ausstieß. Er fühlte sich überraschend fest und seidig an, nicht unangenehm und trotzdem wurde ihr schlecht. Sie würde nie wieder diese Berührungen aushalten, ohne das ihr schlecht werden würde. Seine Hand dirigierte ihre Bewegungen, zeigte ihren Fingern mit ihm zu spielen und schließlich ließ er sie alleine gewähren, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen sein leises Stöhnen unter ihren Berührungen hören musste. Doch sie war schon lange woanders. Weit weg von ihm, bei ihrer Mutter, in einem Land ohne Schatten._

„Lovegood, passen Sie-..." Weiter kam Snape nicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er zur Seite weg, als Luna sich über den inzwischen sauber zermahlten Käfer übergab. Ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und ihr langes Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Mit letzter Kraft krallte sie sich an den Tisch um nicht auch noch das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Dann spürte sie, wie jemand sie anhob und sofort stieg Panik in ihr hoch. „Lassen Sie mich los. Bitte, Sir! Ich will nicht! Nicht noch mal!" Flehte sie zwischen weiteren Würgeanfällen.

Unter den geschockten Blicken der Klasse legt Snape die panisch schreiende Schülerin auf ein Sofa, das keine zwei Sekunden zuvor noch sein Pult gewesen war. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er ihre Schreie verstummen, um dann einen Eimer für sie heraufzubeschwören. „Was glotzen Sie so?" Blaffte er währenddessen die Klasse an. „Weasley, Sie kümmern sich um Ms. Lovegoods Mageninhalt und die anderen arbeiten gefälligst weiter!" Alle machten sich wieder emsig an die Arbeit, bis auf Emma, die schüchtern die Hand hob. „Was?" Fauchte er, heftiger als gewollt, als Luna soweit versorgt war und sofort hatte das kleine Mädchen die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich wollte nur fragen, Sir, ob Luna nicht vielleicht in den Krankenflügel sollte, Professor." Sie traute sich nicht ihren wütenden Professor ins Gesicht zu sehen und blickte stattdessen auf ihre Mitschülerin, die sich kalkweiß an den Eimer klammerte und nur noch Säure erbrach. „Nun, . Haben Sie eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester oder eine ähnliche Qualifikation, die Sie das beurteilen lässt?" Fragte Snape sanft und schien die kranke Schülerin vergessen zu haben. „Nein, aber es ist doch offensichtlich-..." „Ich will ein klares `Ja´ oder `Nein´ von Ihnen hören. Haben Sie eine?" „N-nein,...Sir." Stotterte Sie und Snape blickte mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf seine Schülerin hinab. „Dann schlag ich vor, dass sie mit ihrem Trank fortfahren und versuchen zu retten was noch zu retten ist." Dann wand er sich wieder Luna zu und überlies Emma sich selbst, die sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„ , hören Sie mich?" Fragte er und nahm den Silencio von ihr. Sie nickte müde und erbrach sich ein weiteres Mal. Snapes Hand verschwand in den Untiefen seines Umhanges und beförderte eine kleine Phiole hervor, die er entkorkte und ihr an die Lippen hielt. Sie presste die Zähne zusammen, aber Snape schaffte es problemlos ihren Mund zu öffnen und den Schluckreflex auszulösen. Eine Wärme machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, die ihren verkrampften Magen entspannte und ihre tränenverschleierten Augen wurden schwer. „Ich... ich habe auf sie gewartet, Sir. Zwei Wochen." Flüsterte sie und war in einen traumlosen Schlaf gedriftet.

SsSsSsS

Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fiel ihr als erstes der penetrante Geruch nach Zwiebeln auf und ihr wurde sofort schlecht. Als sie sich dennoch vorsichtig aufrichtete und sich umsah, geriet sie zusätzlich auch wieder in Panik. Sie war nicht zuhause und auch nicht im Schlafsaal, sondern in einem ihr völlig fremden Wohnzimmer, ordentlich zugedeckt, auf einem alten Sofa. Alles schien in dem kleinen Zimmer heruntergekommen zu sein. Das schiefe Regal, das unter seiner Last fast zusammenbrach; der mächtige Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls unter Büchern und Pergamenten vergraben war; die einfache braune Tapete löste sich in den Ecken von der Wand ab und das Ledersofa erzählte einem durch seine verschieden farbigen Flecken, seine Geschichte. Irgendwie beruhigte das heruntergekommene Zimmer sie. Verträumt ließ sie ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen, als sie Snape lässig in der Türe gelehnt entdeckte und sich sofort versteifte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sie auf seinem Sofa beobachtete. Doch bei ihm sah diese Geste seltsam falsch aus. „Wirst du wieder schreien, wenn ich näher komme?" Als er sie duzte wusste sie sofort, welcher Snape dort vor ihr stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. „Und wenn ich dich berühre?" Kurz zögerte sie, dann verneinte sie stumm ein weiteres mal. Snape stieß sich von dem Türpfosten ab und trat auf sie zu. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er die letzten Meter überwunden und setzte sich direkt vor sie auf das Sofa. „Was hast du, mein Engel, hm?" Er hatte sich fast besorgt angehört. Seine Hand griff ihr Kinn und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt aufzusehen. „Bitte, Sir." Er lächelte nur und es erinnerte sie an eine Dämonenfratze. „Ich muss gestehen, du hast mir heute Morgen wirklich Angst gemacht." Sprach er sanft. „Ich bevorzuge eher Jüngere und um diese muss ich mich danach auch nicht mehr kümmern. Ich habe also keine Ahnung, wie so etwas funktioniert. Aber du..." Seine Hand wand langsam ihren Hals hinab und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut. „Du bist etwas Besonderes." Lunas Kopf war von einem einzigen Gedanken beherrscht: „Flieh!" und doch tat sie es nicht, sondern saß wie versteinert da und ließ zu, dass Snape den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete. Sie wagte ein kurzen Blick zu ihm hoch und sah nun das Glänzen, dass sie seit zwei Wochen schon in seinen Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte, nun zu deutlich. Ein weiterer Knopf wurde geöffnet und seine Hand fuhr unter ihre Bluse. Seine Finger schlüpften unter das Unterhemd, streichelten die nackte Haut, kniff schmerzhaft fest in ihre Brustwarze, doch sie spürte nichts. „Braves Mädchen." raunte er ihr zu. „Komm her." Mit Leichtigkeit zog er sie auf seinen Schoss.  
Doch plötzlich, als hätte es die letzten Worte nie gegeben, stieß er sie fluchend von sich und sprang auf. Wie eine Katze im Käfig ging er vor dem Sofa auf und ab, die Haare raufend und vor sich hin fluchend, ohne das Luna seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel verstehen konnte. „Wie konnte ich es nur wagen... ich darf nicht... ich kann nicht... der ganze Plan... nicht hier... nicht auf dem Schloss." Bei seinen letzten Wörtern wand er sich abrupt Luna zu, die ihn ängstlich beobachtet hatte. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. „Du! Du hast mich verführt! Zwei Wochen hast du mich mit deinen großen Augen angestarrt!"  
Der Klang des Schlages war fast schmerzvoller als die Ohrfeige selber. Luna wurde auf das Sofa geschleudert und blieb dort reglos liegen. „Zwei Wochen lang hasst du mich mit deinem Blick angefleht. Du wolltest es!" Brüllte er und Luna schmeckte langsam den vertrauten Geschmack ihres Blutes. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Doch sie durfte nicht weinen. Sie war ein tapferes Mädchen. Mama, hatte immer gesagt das sie tapfer war. „Gib es zu! Ich habe dir nur gegeben was du wolltest und du blamierst mich vor der gesamten Klasse!" Etwas zerbrach hinter ihr und sie vermutete das Snape wohl etwas in seiner Wut vom Kaminsims genommen und gegen die Wand geschmissen hatte. Dann verließ er mit hastigen Schritten das Zimmer und es herrschte wieder Stille.  
Ihre Wange brannte unerträglich und schließlich vermischten sich die heiße Tränen mit ihrem Blut. „Ich will nicht mehr. Mach das es aufhört!" Flüsterte sie und starrte ins Leere. „Mama, ich will auch ein tapferes Mädchen sein."


End file.
